


Documentaries are for more than animal mating

by Clockwork



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Documentaries, Gen, Sibling fights, Siblings, post ben's death, precanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork/pseuds/Clockwork
Summary: A pre canon piece wherein Klaus has a theory about Ben and Diego reacts poorly to it. Talk of Ben's death, odd animal behavior, and threats of violence.Inspired bythis.





	Documentaries are for more than animal mating

“I was watching this documentary last night.”

Diego doesn’t look up at the words, not needing to see his brother to see the long, lanky form, the curls clipped short enough to keep them from becoming wild. Though there is a flash of something gleaming and while Diego doesn’t look up, he turns his head enough to see the sheen of gilded nail polish on his brother’s nails. 

“One, you don’t watch documentaries. Two if the old man sees your nails, he’s going to have your ass.”

“No, you’re two,” Klaus said, sounding amused with himself. Even if it was an old joke that got older every day. “And I watched this one. It was about animals.”

Still Diego didn’t look up, silently counting the strokes as steel ran against stone, bringing the already sharp edge of one knife to scalpel precision. 

“Fine. Okay, you watched a documentary. If this is about mating habits, this knife is taking off your pinkie toe.”

“Whee Whee Whee,” Klaus said, smirking as he shifted, leaning against the open door, not the least bit afraid of his brother’s threats. Even if they could become promises so quickly. “It wasn’t about animal sex. Okay, well, one part of it was, but that’s not why I’m here to talk,” he said, voice rising as Diego’s hand shifted, bringing the blade a bit higher. “It’s about octopuses. Octopii? Uhmmmm, what is the plural of octopus?”

“Cephalopods,” Diego said, finally lowering the stone and raising his gaze. Not only was Klaus wearing nail polish, but he had on a short flared skirt over his jeans and a headband that matched his nails. “I take it back, Allison is going to kill you and dad won’t ever get a chance.” He waved the knife at him. “Go on though.”

His voice dropped a bit, rougher, throatier, suddenly hating that he prompted Klaus but wanting to know where he was going with this. Why he was going on about this. Diego feared he knew why, and he also knew that if he was right, he wasn’t going to like this. 

“Do you know what an octopus does when it’s stressed?”

“Nope, but I’m betting you’re about to tell me,” Diego said, shifting so that his heavy boots thumped against the floor. 

“When they get stressed, they eat themselves.”

“Klaus.”

Now his voice was soft, almost a whisper, and if Klaus hadn’t been so wrapped up in his own morbid thoughts, his daily pain, he might have noticed how bad things were getting. 

“What if that’s what he did?”

“Stop being stupid. You know how he died.”

“No, we know how he told us he died. We know what we saw, but what if…”

“Klaus.”

“He hated it so much. You know that. What if he couldn’t handle it? What if it just got worse and worse and he just…”

The knife hit the door, inches from Klaus’ head. Klaus screamed, staring at the knife and missing the rush from his brother.

Diego roared, driving his shoulder into Klaus’ midsection, slamming him back into the hallway. His body struck the wall, drywall caving where his body doubled over against Diego’s shoulder.

“Shut up! Just fucking shut up!”

“Number Two.” The voice came from a floor away, likely from behind a closed door. Despite that it was easy to hear, clear as a bell, and all other noises in the house ceased. “My office.”

Jerking away from Klaus, Diego left him where he slumped to the floor with a thud. Bracing one hand on the door, he jerked the knife free and slid it into a slot on his arm. 

“You talk like that again,” he said, glaring down at his brother who stared defiantly back up at him. “And next time I won’t miss,” he snarled, turning away and storming down the hall and up to Sir Reginald’s office without so much as a backwards glance, glad for his father’s call, and the punishment to come, to hide the tears in his eyes.


End file.
